


Jealousy

by GirlWhoLovesMonsters



Series: Manzor (Slipping Away) [3]
Category: Marilyn Manson - Fandom, Trent Reznor - Fandom
Genre: Jealousy, M/M, Multi, three way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-05 21:55:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13397040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GirlWhoLovesMonsters/pseuds/GirlWhoLovesMonsters
Summary: Trent is jealous and in a mood. He decides the best way to fix it is to fuck it out!





	Jealousy

"Trent, babe come back to bed." Brian grumbled sleepily trying to get his arms around his body before he or up.

"Can't babe. Got to get to the studio. You also need to get some work done." He brushes some of his long locks from his face and kissed him on the forehead.

"I know, I know. Ugh... I want to work, I do. You annoy me so much though!"

"Someone has to keep you in line. Otherwise you'd just get high." 

"That is not true. I work. You distract me with your controlling dominance."

"Well it's the only place I get to be in charge. Come on, get up you lazy lump."

"I am not a lazy lump. I do plenty!"

"Yeah! On your knees!" Tent darted out of the room, with Brian on his tail. 

"You like when I'm on my knees!" Brian shouted running down the stairs after him. 

"I also like getting paid so I can keep up with your expensive taste. You're more expensive than a girl!"

Brian caught him pulling him into his embrace. "Shut up. You like me and my expensive taste." Brian looked him in the eye and smiled. His long hair hung in a tangled mess around his shoulders as he chewed on his lip ring. 

"Yeah, I do. At least you're real pretty."

Brian burst out laughing at Trent who looked at him with a smug grin. "Asshole."

Trent pretended to be shocked by the statement, pushing his hair back and looking at him with his mouth a gape. 

"You know the drill. Get there 10 minutes after me." Trent stated as he sauntered to the bathroom for his shower.

"Yeah yeah! How long do we have to play this game!? Everyone knows Reznor!" Brian shouted after him receiving the middle finger as the only response from the other man.

Like scheduled, he arrived ten minutes later than Trent and in typical fashion he threw insults Trent's way. 

"Why are you so mean to each other? It's messing with the mojo." Pogo asked in his menacing voice.

"Because you care about mojo. You care about blow joe and whiskey." 

"Manson, that was really lame man. We all know what you do when we're not around. I saw you remember. Dude no one cares."

"Yeah, well he cares. I respect that. My parents would flip also. They're doing their best to be supportive of all of this and I'm not even sure they like me right now. I can't just be like oh yeah by the way guys I'm also fucking the guy that is helping me get famous. My mother would think he is taking advantage of me and my dad would disown me."

"Well, just know, none of us care. Cept maybe Twiggy. Dude, I think that kid has it for you bad."

"Nooo. He's seeing that girl. Oh, yeah Missy called me yesterday. She is, how did she put it... "killing the life we could have had and letting me go." Whatever that means. I loved her, but she didn't want to come out here with me." Trent picked up in the look in Brian's eyes as he talked to his band mate. He didn't like seeing him sad, but he wasn't bummed the girl had dumped him. He knew that's what he was on about. She had called as soon as he got to Trents house, Trent spent several hours trying to cheer him up before he just gave up and convinced him sex would make it better. They had a great sex life, but Trent did more from it than the pity fuck, boredom fuck, last resort fuck, just because fuck. They had been working together over a year now and he loved Brian. Her being out of the picture was one less thing he had to feel guilty about. 

"Hey! Manson! Get your bitch ass in the sound room! Two verses."

Brian huffed, Pogo patted him on the back. He got into the studio and started his lines. "Yo, can I get play back? What did that sound like?"

"Like shit man!" Reznor called into the room.

"You're lying. I can see your shitty smile Reznor!"

"It sounded pricey!"

"Pricey, what the fuck is that? Some new slang shit?" Pogo looked at Twiggy and back at Reznor. 

"Sure yeah, slang shit. Twiggy make yourself useful man, cut up some lines for your front man, and the rest of us." Trent barked coldly. He didn't dislike the bassist but he knew he liked Brian. He knew what they did together on stage. He didn't know if it went beyond there, and since he didn't make it too much his business he just didn't have it in him to be more than civil.

"Yo, Rez, calm down on him. He's not a threat." Pogo tried to be reassuring. "Look, I can occupy him if you want me to." 

Trent's brow was furrowed as he tried to ignore the comments and distract himself with work. He toyed with the playback and Brian's voice. He switched in.  
"Like that mix?" 

Brian gave a thumbs up. 

Trent scrolled through some auto prompts finding a play back setting and typing in what he wanted it to say, he sent that through to Brian again. "How about this one?"

I want to fuck you so hard you forget who we are. I want to fuck you like an animal.

Brian's eyes went wide at what the robotic voice was saying, but he couldn't control the grin on his face. 

"I think that is my favorite so far." 

"Great I'm gonna use it on the track I'm laying when you get out of there!"

"Riiiight." 

"What the fuck dude. Are y'all being gay?" Pogo looked at Trent accusingly.

"No gayer than you and rag doll over there." Trent said pointing at Twiggy who was on the couch with Daisy. Twiggy looked down slightly sadly, he didn't know why Trent seemed to hate him but wanted him to like him. 

"I'm not a rag doll. Thank you very much, I do not flop lifelessly, I tend to control the situation. Reznor." He spat his name as if it were venom. 

"That's why I hear Brian screaming from that room huh?!" Pogo had to rub salt in the wound. He hated sitting in the studio at least when they were going at each other it was entertaining.

"That's a wrap boys!" Trent called out rolling his eyes done with today. Four hours with those fools was long enough. He wanted to fuck Brian, and Ragdoll. 

As they walked out of the studio in normal fashion Brian went towards Twiggys car to go there house but Trent had a different plan.

"Hey Brian, Raggedy Anne, my place?! We'll see whose in charge."

"Hey! I'm coming! I want to judge this event!" Pogo added. 

"Fuck off Pogo, this is your fault. Raggedy Anne is gonna learn his place, and Brian is not going to be walking straight tomorrow." 

Twiggy and Manson looked at each other and shrugged. In the car they talked about it, Brian told him what Trent played in the studio, what Trent thought about him. They agreed it was dumb but fucking is fucking and they did know they were each a good lay. "I'll let you top me Twigs. You're not just any rag doll. You're my rag doll!" Manson nudged him. 

When they pulled up at a Trents place they met him outside. Trent put his hands firmly on each of their shoulders. 

"Alright boys. Gonna be a long night! Rag doll, you'll make a fun play thing." He stated with his voice laced with booze and lust. Once they made it inside they went strait to his bedroom. 

Trent kissed them both on the lips before sitting on his bed. "Alright you two. Show me. Let's get this shit out of our system. Raggedy Anne, top Mister Manson. Show me how you do when I am not around." 

"Knees whore." Twiggy called out, and Manson submitted. He'd never actually topped like this before but he knew that it would get them all going. Looking down at Manson, his big doe eyes looking up at him, it was almost too much. 

"Anything you want to see Reznor? He does tricks."

"Does he? He looks good down there huh? You're still a rag doll, but um, you want front or back?"

Brian shot his eyes at Trent. "Strip down whore."  
They all too their clothes off and stared awkwardly at one another for a minute before Trent started stroking himself. 

Few minutes later Brian found himself in the middle of them both, cock down his throat and up his ass. He'd never really subbed before but this was amazing. Matter of fact this was the kinkiest thing he had ever done and he was loving it. Trent gave stinging smacks to his ass, Twiggys fingers pulled into his hair, his cock throbbed for release. 

"I'm getting close Rag Doll, you?" Trent gruffed out. 

"Yeah, Gah, Manson you best head." Trent glared at him but let it slide. 

"You ready whore? Ah, take it all." Brian decided he liked jealous angsty Trent and they would need to do this again. Even if his jealousy was displaced. 

A few thrusts later he was filled with cum from both ends. Moaning around the cock in his mouth as he swallowed it down. 

Once they'd pulled out of him he became desperate to cum. "Please let me cum?" 

"You look filthy slut." Twiggy spat at him. 

"Awe Hey now, he did such a good job."

"True. Well, you want to suck him off?" 

"Nope. I want to watch. You get Rag doll." 

Trent grabbed Brian's hands and held them above his head while Twiggy went to work engulfing his cock in his mouth. Yeah he'd wanted to do that before, but they were best friends, he wasn't going to bring it up. Now was the time, he gave it his all. 

"Don't forget to ask me before you cum Brian. I'm really digging this side of you." Trent cooed at him. 

It take long and he was begging. "Gah... please Trent? Please!" 

"Fine." Trent rolled his eyes disinterestedly just to annoy Brian. 

"Fucking fine? Ahh. Shit Twigs! I'm cumming!" He screamed out clutching his fists together against Trents grip. One he'd finished and Twiggy popped off of him, he collapsed his body against Trents, breathing heavily. 

"Come on, Brian. We need to clean you up. Rag Doll?" Trent extended a hand to help him up as well.


End file.
